Galadhrim Wanderer
|attack strength = 2-4 |alignment = Lothlórien |spawn = Wanders across different biomes, comes from Lothlórien |drops = Elf bones, Miruvor, Lembas |alignment needed = +75 with Lothlórien |buys = Orc bones, Troll bones, Warg bones, mugs, feathers, string, iron ingots, Mithril nuggets, wheat, etc. |sells = Products from Lothlórien, such as Miruvor, Lembas, Galadhrim armour and equipment , Mallorn equipment, Niphredil, Elanor, Mallorn torches, etc. |health = 30 |added in = (as Elf Trader) (renamed Galadhrim Trader) (renamed Galadhrim Wanderer)}} The Galadhrim wanderer is a trader NPC who comes from the land of Lothlórien. Unlike other traders such as bartenders or other traders, Galadhrim wanderers do not live in structures - instead, they wander Middle-earth, and the appearance of a Galadhrim wanderer nearby is a rare and exciting occasion. They can be easily distinguished from normal Galadhrim Elves by their dark green hood and cape bearing the golden leaf of Lothlórien. They can also spawn in their homeland. Behaviour Galadhrim wanderers wander around the world aimlessly while they are visiting. They do not seek out targets to attack as normal Galadhrim Elves do, but if they are attacked by something they will defend themselves using their dagger. After defeating a foe they will heal themselves by drinking Miruvor and eating Lembas. As of they are accompanied by a small company of Galadhrim Elves on their travels. Although - like all Elves - the traders are strong and capable warriors, they may sometimes be overwhelmed by hordes of Orcs or other evil creatures. When a Galadhrim wanderer dies, their death is announced via message like a player's would be. If you wish to keep your Galadhrim wanderer safe without a doubt for the duration of their visit, it is recommended that you build a small structure for them to stay in. Spawning Galadhrim wanderers can visit most regions of Middle-earth, including, but not limited to, the Shire, Gondor, Rohan, Fangorn, and the Iron Hills. Places they will not visit include evil-dominated areas such as the Misty Mountains and Mordor, as well as untraveled areas such as the Dead Marshes. They can only spawn on grass blocks with enough air space above to fit in. When a trader arrives nearby, it is announced with a message. Galadhrim wanderers stay in a region for 40 minutes and then continue on their journeys -- so if you want to trade with them, don't take too long in doing so! They will also announce their departure one minute before they are due to leave. Traders do not appear often: after one has gone, it may be as long as a few hours before another one comes visiting. Trading In order to trade with a Galadhrim wanderer your Galadhrim alignment must first be at least +75, or they will refuse to trade with you. Items they sell include Galadhrim and Mallorn equipment, Galadhrim armour, Mallorn wood and planks, flowers (such as Niphredil and Elanor) and other trinkets from their homeland of Lóthlorien. They may also have some valuable food and drink, such as Miruvor or Lembas. You may sell them various materials, such as iron ingots, string, and glass bottles, which they need for creating their Elvish products. They also seem to express an interest in acquiring the bones of evil creatures you have defeated - whether this is for growing trees, or simply as an assurance that you have played your part in ridding Middle-earth of evil, is a mystery. Upon trading with a Galadhrim wanderer, the player earns the achievement "Gifts from Afar". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your wanderer is giving you a good deal or not. Each Galadhrim wanderer will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every wanderer as each Galadhrim wanderer will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speech Bank The Galdahrim, like most other factions, use trade in many ways. This trader wanders Middle-earth, with a small entourage, seeking friends with which he can trade. However, they will not trade with anyone, as any passing Orcs knew. Departure *My longing for the sea grows ever deeper. I think I shall be leaving soon. *My time here is almost at an end. *I shall not stay in these lands much longer. *The time has almost come to move on. *I will not tarry here forever. *The wind is calling. I must away soon. *If you wish to trade with me, you should hurry. I will be leaving soon. *I will have to depart soon. *Do you hear the sea calling? I shall soon leave these lands. Friendly *Greetings from the land of Lothlórien, Person! *The fruits of Lórien may be bought for silver coins. *If you desire Elven crafts, I could exchange something for silver coins. *Do you wish to trade, Person? *The sea calls me home, but I value silver coins as much as the next merchant. *Greetings, Person. Perhaps you have something to trade? *I am an Elf of the Golden Wood. *I shall soon be leaving these shores. *I bring you the craftwork of the Elves of Lothlórien! *Mae govannen, Person! Do you wish to trade with me? *I have travelled far and wide... and now I come to you! I have many treasures that will interest you, Person. *I hail from the Golden Wood, and I bring many gifts and treasures with me! *You have not seen beauty until you have beheld the Golden Wood, Person! Hostile *You are not welcome among the Elves, Person. *Lothlórien is no friend of yours. *Those such as myself do not hold those such as yourself in high regard. *You are no friend of the Quendi; that much is plain to see. *Were you to set foot in Lórien, I guarantee you would regret it, Person. *You are in the service of the Enemy! *I share neither silver nor the craft of Elves with the likes of you. *Begone, servant of evil! *I should rather die than give you any of my goods! *No evil hand may touch the precious tokens that I carry! *My kin would rather perish than ally with the servants of the Nameless One! *Go back to the shadow whence you came! Neutral *If you wish to trade, you must enact some more good in the world. *I only offer the products of the Elves to those we can trust. *If you seek to trade, Person, I suggest you prove your worth. *Are you Elf-friend, Person? *The sea calls me home. *I shall not tarry long in this land. *Prove your allegiance to the Elves of the Golden Wood, and then I may trade with you. *I cannot be certain that the Enemy has no hold over you. *My mind tells me to trade with you, but my heart does not yet trust you, Person. *You are not yet a friend of the Elves of Lothlórien. *Do more good in this world and then I shall trade with you. *I do not trust any stranger that I meet. You need to prove yourself to my kin first. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Elves Category:Traders Category:Lothlórien Category:Galadhrim Category:Good Category:Travelling Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs